1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to LZW data compression and decompression systems particularly with respect to reducing compressor and decompressor dictionary accesses by forming portions of the compressor input data character stream into grouped data characters recognizable by the compressor and decompressor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Professors Abraham Lempel and Jacob Ziv provided the theoretical basis for LZ data compression and decompression systems that are in present day widespread usage. Two of their seminal papers appear in the IEEE Transactions on Information Theory, IT-23-3, May 1977, pp. 337-343 and in the IEEE Transactions on Information Theory, IT-24-5, September 1978, pp. 530-536. A ubiquitously used data compression and decompression system known as LZW, adopted as the standard for V.42 bis modem compression and decompression, is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,558,302 by Welch, issued Dec. 10, 1985. LZW has been adopted as the compression and decompression standard used in the GIF image communication protocol and is utilized in the TIFF image communication protocol. GIF is a development of CompuServe Incorporated and the name GIF is a Service Mark thereof. A reference to the GIF specification is found in GRAPHICS INTERCHANGE FORMAT, Version 89a, Jul. 31, 1990. TIFF is a development of Aldus Corporation and the name TIFF is a Trademark thereof. Reference to the TIFF specification is found in TIFF, Revision 6.0, Final--Jun. 3, 1992.
Further examples of LZ dictionary based compression and decompression systems are described in the following U.S. patents: U.S. Pat. No. 4,464,650 by Eastman et al., issued Aug. 7, 1984; U.S. Pat. No. 4,814,746 by Miller et al., issued Mar. 21, 1989; U.S. Pat. No. 4,876,541 by Storer, issued Oct. 24, 1989; U.S. Pat. No. 5,153,591 by Clark, issued Oct. 6, 1992; U.S. Pat. No. 5,373,290 by Lempel et al., issued Dec. 13, 1994; U.S. Pat. No. 5,838,264 by Cooper, issued Nov. 17, 1998; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,861,827 by Welch et al., issued Jan. 19, 1999.
In the above dictionary based LZ compression and decompression systems, the compressor and decompressor dictionaries may be initialized with all of the single character strings of the character alphabet. In some implementations, the single character strings are considered as recognized although not explicitly stored. In such systems the value of the single character may be utilized as its code and the first available code utilized for multiple character strings would have a value greater than the single character values. In this way the decompressor can distinguish between a single character string and a multiple character string and recover the characters thereof. For example, in the ASCII environment, the alphabet has an 8 bit character size supporting an alphabet of 256 characters. Thus, the characters have values of 0-255. The first available multiple character string code can, for example, be 258 where the codes 256 and 257 are utilized as control codes as is well known.
In the above dictionary based LZ compression and decompression systems, numerous dictionary accesses are required at the compressor for compressing an input stream of data characters and also at the decompressor to recover the data characters from the compressed code stream. At the compressor at least one dictionary access is required for each input data character and at the decompressor at least one dictionary access is required for each recovered data character. It is desirable in such systems to minimize the number of dictionary accesses so as to enhance system performance.